Hunters waiting in a blind for their prey to arrive are often poorly dressed for the task. Over extended periods of time, their wearing apparel frequently becomes uncomfortable. This is particularly exacerbated by using hunting masks or hoods. Hunting masks or hoods are embossed with camouflaging markings to help disguise the hunter, so that he or she may blend in with the forest surroundings. Animals and birds have acute sensory capabilities to spot or sense enemies at extended distances. Any slight movement or dislocation is often enough to spook the hunted prey, causing them to evade and avoid capture.
Masks and hoods capture body heat. A hunter is usually bothered by sweat, when wearing a hood or a mask over long periods of time. The hunter is forced to endure the discomfort, since any twitching movement may alert the prey.
Another common problem with hunting masks is their inability to adjust to the face or head of the individual. Hoods and masks are often ill-fitting, causing additional discomfort over extended periods of time. The discomfort is felt most about the eyes, where sweat build-up can cause perspiration droplets to sting the eyes.
Still a further problem with hunting hoods is their lack of a mouth opening. Mouth openings are usually not designed into a mask or hood. The reason for this omission may be that steam emanating from the mouth or nostrils of the hunter in cold weather can be spotted by various prey. Often hunters may wish to take a drink, eat, or expectorate. Having put on the mask or hood, the hunter does not relish having to remove the hood for these purposes; nor is removing the hood entirely or even partially a good idea in the presence of sensitive prey.
An additional problem with hoods and masks, is the materials used in their construction. Masks or hoods designed with quilting for winter use cannot be worn during the summer.
The present invention seeks to address the aforementioned problems. The hunting hood of the present invention comprises a diaphanous material, such as a gauze. The gauze is light and comfortable, so that extended periods of wear can be endured easily. Gauze can capture enough heat in winter to keep the face and head warm. In summer, the gauze is light enough to dissipate the heat in order to cool the head and face of the hunter. The gauze allows perspiration in the form of heated water vapor to escape from the hood through the pores of the material. The hood of this invention is able to capture body heat in winter, without producing the annoying discomfort of running droplets of perspiration.
The current invention also provides a hunting hood whose eye window is adjustable for comfort. The eye window of the inventive hunting hood can be shaped and reformed to the eye and nose contours of the face. Some hunters enjoy a wider opening about the eyes, whereas others may prefer a narrower opening. Moreover, as the mouth opening is aligned with the mouth of the wearer, the eye opening(s) may shift. The hood of this invention allows adjustments to be made for each individual.
The present invention additionally provides a hunting hood with a mouth opening. The opening comprises a flap that is held in place at its rim by adhesive-like material, such as Velcro.RTM. material. The flap, once removed from the adhesive constraint, hangs from the hood about a lower hinge. The hinged flap allows the hunter to eat or drink without removing the entire hood or even a portion thereof. After alleviating hunger or thirst, the hunter reapplies the flap to the mating adhesive material, and fixes it in place. Thus, the hood of this invention provides additional wearer comfort during the wait.
The inventive hood can also comprise a removable inner liner of back-to-back silvered and darkened material. The liner can be used to provide additional warmth or cooling.